


Theres only you in my heart

by Pammy



Series: Its a love song [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pammy/pseuds/Pammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when you believe something that isnt true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theres only you in my heart

Jun slammed the door and locked himself in his room. He couldnt hold his tears in any longer,and if the other members saw they would know why. He saw them together,eatting dinner together at a fancy restaurant. It looked like they were having a great time,laughing and talking all the way. He didnt believe it at first,i mean they were just rumours made up by the paparazzis and the news. Or maybe he didnt want to believe it,because believeing it would hurt. He wished the feelings would just go away and then he remembered something his senpai told him.    
  
_"when your frustrated about your feelings just grab a piece of paper and start writing your feelings down,this always helped me to calm down."_   
  
Thinking that this would probably help he grabbed a piece of paper and started to spill out his feelings:    
  
  
_ why do i still care soo much?    
didnt i promise myself to forget?    
but then every once in a while ill miss you     
and every once in a while ill think of you    
why does forgetting have to be soo hard    
and why do you always have to make my heart skip a beat even when it doesnt want to.    
theres no point in liking you anymore    
you wont care about me   
think about me    
miss me    
you wont love me    
because in your heart theres already someone else   _   
-Jun    
  
Sho stood outside Juns room,he was about to knock when he noticed the door was slightly opened. He hesitated for a while before walking in. The room was empty except for a piece of note on the table.    
  
_"he's probably in the washroom"_   
  
Sho walked to the bed and sat down,his fingers were shaking. He wanted to explain to Jun that they were just eatting as friends,that they havent seen each other    
for a long time. But would he believe that? He got up and walked to the table and picked up the note,a bunch of scribbles and broken hearts where written on it. His heart dropped but he read the note anyways. He finished the last sentence and felt his own heart breaking too,he reached for the pencil that was left on the table and replied to Juns feelings:    
  
_ why do you worry so much?    
didnt i promise to love you    
but then every once in a while we'll have misunderstandings    
and every once in a while ill hurt you    
and why does loving you have to be soo hard    
and why do you always have to make me smile even when i dont want to    
theres no point in trying to live without you anymore    
you will care for me    
you will think of me    
you will miss me   
and you will love me    
because in my heart theres only you _   
-Sho


End file.
